The greatest auslly fanfics of 2013
by Fiction girl 12
Summary: Vote for the auslly fanfics i nominate from the year 2013. It's like an award, the stories that chosen could be appreciated for their hardwork (well thats what i think).
1. Chapter 1

So hey guys, this is something i've been wanting to do for sometime now. So, it goes like this i'm just gonna nominate stories that i think are great for last year then you guys can read it and vote for the ones you think should be the ten final stories then i choose the story that got the highest reviews as the winner and the 2nd highest and the 3rd. I'm also gonna put in the oneshots.  
Do you think i should do it or not? I need to know your opinion, so please review. 


	2. posting nominees tommorow!

Thanks to caitnic128 and lucydavies for reviewing and telling me to make this. So caitnic recommended friends forever and always and together forever and always. I'm going to write out the nominees tommorow. Do you guys mind M rated stories. I need to know your opinions so, please review. 


	3. Nominees!

Hey, i finally got the nominees out and you guys recommended some stories which were good. The multi chapters are out and the oneshots tommorow. So vote. Wingman- 4everawriter, Make it through whatever- Dahliaaa, You're my girlfriend, Right?-  
invisibleGirl124, Once upon a geek- TheAusllyWriter, Warring Stores-  
heyitsme517, Who are you!- JoeyJar99, How to get the girl-  
4everawriter, Friends Forever and Always- KatrinaDreams13, Together Forever and Always (sequel to Friends Forever and Always)-  
KatrinaDreams13, What Money Does- Dahliaaa, I Bet I Won't Fall-  
austinallyforever, The House (RATED M)- , Not your typical teacher- . .X, Not your typical reunion-  
. .X, The To-Do List- anxofdoom, 13 Roses-  
, Just Another Cliché- DreamerLove15, The Kiss-  
bunnybabe247, Oh Yeah Totally Normal- Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction,  
Born Rebels- JoyfullyStarr, give me your stars to hold (RATED M)-  
faitaccompli23, Dangerous Attractions- stuck-between-a-melody. 


	4. Nominees 2

Note: Oh i forgot some others. Vote for your favorite. Thanks for all the reviews. Someone said they loved My Boyfriend's a Superstar, i like it too but i can't remember the author's name, so someone please remind me. Here are the stories i forgot to put in. Bad boy meets new girl by randomsmileyperson, when the good girl's stuck with the bad boy by Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction, What We Have is Never Ending (RATED M) by flowerrrs25 and Speak Aloud What until Now i've Only Sung (RATED M) by HermioneCrookShanks919. 


	5. Oneshot Nominees!

Here are the oneshots. Thanks for the reviews.  
My Boyfriend's a superstar is by R5AAFan, so you can vote for that.  
Remember, voting stops on the 12th of March, so vote for your oneshots are: Whiteboard by karifoo01, Sometimes you just need a little push by JoeyJar99, Music in the making by 4everawriter, Like Pieces of a puzzle without each other by R5AAFan,  
We're Just Kids by thegreatestever, Austin's Letter by bookworm3,  
Remembering by , Cookies for you and me by geeksrchic,  
Christmas Things by 4everawriter and Put a ring on it by 4everawriter. 


	6. So far

-Hey guys, I have over 1000 views, wow, thats a lot of progress. Okay, for this whole voting stuff, so far the score's been-: Dangerous Attractions- 2 votes, When the good girl's stuck with the bad boy- 2 votes, What we have is never ending-  
1 vote, Speak Aloud what until now i've only sung- 1 vote, Give me your stars to hold- 1 vote, Friends forever and always- 1 vote,  
Together forever and always- 1 vote, My boyfriend's a superstar- 1 vote and someone requested i put this on the oneshot list, so, My heart will never ever change by flowerrr25- 1 vote. - So please keep up with the voting -. 


	7. This is not a story!

Hey, so if you thought this was a story, It's actually not a story. You just get to vote for the stories you loved reading. So if you want to vote just type in the name of the story and author (optional). Oh, and like i said before, voting ends on march 12 'cause that when i pick the top 10 for multi chapters and top 6 for oneshots . Then you vote for the ones you want. Your voting counts, as the 3 stories with the highest votes after the top 10 and top 6 win as 1st, 2nd and 3rd. So i hope you guys vote. Thanks. 


	8. postpone

Hi guys (typing that with a frown). Not many people were voting so i have decided to move up the date to the 9th of April (MY B-DAY, YAY!). I hope it ain't a long time for you. Have a pleasant day. 


	9. Top ten

Hi guys i am so sorry. I got grounded. I'm so so so sorry. Okay so top ten. From highest to lowest vote. When the good girl's stuck with the bad boy by Austin and Ally Go 1 direction, My boyfriend's a Superstar by R5AAFan, Dangerous attractions by stuck-between-a-melody, Wingman by 4everawriter, The to-do list by anxofdoom, How to get the girl by 4everawriter, Who are you by JoeyJar99, I bet i won't fall by austinallyforever and The House (RATED M) by . So all you have to do is to vote for the winner, the second and third story. Please review. Thanks. 


End file.
